Window Seat
by dti
Summary: Team 7 is sent on a mission overseas and its Naruto's first time on a plane so naturally, he's scarred shitless. What can Sasuke do about it? Screw him in the bathroom of course! Oneshot Sasunaru lemon, slight bondage.


Take it away, Naruto!

Naruto: Disclaimer! Amy…she owns me. Sasuke! No! It was a joke! Kishimoto owns us both!

Sasuke: -scowls at the truth behind this-

Naruto: So anyway, what's our mission?!

Tsunade: It's really not important. Amy here is just using the excuse of an overseas mission to get you on a plane so Sasuke can do terrible things to you.

Naruto: EH!?

Sasuke: -smirk- Let's just get on with this thing then.

Warnings: Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read.

**Window Seat**

Naruto and Sasuke were walking in silence towards the hokage's office after being summoned on account of a mission. The two had been training in their old training grounds. They spent most of their spare time sparring and when they were too tired to do that, they were always seen hanging around each other, apparently attached at the hip. Sasuke even endured ramen to stay by the blonde's side. Surprisingly, it was the raven that had insisted they spend so much time together. Naruto complied happily, although, neither would admit to loving the fact that they hung out so much. That would cost too much pride.

"I won't lose to you," Naruto mumbled as they walked side by side towards the hokage building. Sasuke smirked to himself. Naruto hadn't changed a bit while he was gone. Well, his outlook on life hadn't changed. He'd matured since they were twelve. He had his 'flash-back-to-twelve' moments, but for the most part he had quieted down. He no longer felt it necessary to scream at Sasuke about how he'd kick his ass in every mission and training session now. He would quietly promise he'd do so these days. And Sasuke had to hand it to the blonde: he really _had_ kicked his ass on several occasions. Naruto wasn't the loud mouth bright orange wearing ninja of several years ago. He trained hard and long to be where he was now and Sasuke had to admit, with Naruto's stamina, he never again wanted to be on the opposing side against Naruto. As long as there was something to protect, the blonde never gave up. And that was what separated him from the rest of the ninja class.

His orange jumpsuit was a thing of the past. Sasuke could hardly contain the nosebleed when he thought about the black short sleeved fishnet shirt covered only by the jounin vest that was, at this moment, unzipped, leaving little to Sasuke's imagination. Few people could honestly pull off fishnet the way Naruto did. His skin was the perfect tone for it. Sasuke's eyes shifted lower and he had to turn away to suppress the blush. Those black pants looked so good on him. He smirked when thinking of how much better they'd look off of him. The years hadn't done much for him besides give him a couple inches and make him look absolutely fuckable. Sasuke mentally kicked himself. He had to stop thinking of things like this since the blonde was straight. _I could always just rape him though_, the raven mused, unwilling to give up on the blonde's sexuality. _Fuck it,_ _I'll turn him. I'm Uchiha Sasuke_.

This morning Tsunade had summoned the two of them to her office, explaining that there was a mission request over-seas. Naruto smiled upon seeing Sakura and Kakashi also in the room. The old team seven back in action, huh?

"You'll be getting there by plane," the blonde woman explained as she read over the request shaking Naruto from his nostalgic thoughts.

"Ah? Plane?" Naruto asked tilting his head slightly to the side in confusion. "What's that?"

Tsunade smirked as she read over the paper in her hand. "You'll find out soon enough," she began, "you leave in an hour so go pack!"

"What?! Well, how long will we be gone?" Sakura asked, wondering how much she should pack.

"About a month, depending on how many times Naruto manages to screw up, now go!" she demanded as Naruto scowled in reply before the four saluted, taking off to quickly pack.

And find out what a plane was, Naruto did. He _hated_ it. Upon entering the terminal, he was ushered into a small jet along with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. He sat in one of the seats at the front of the empty plane, looking out the window in curiosity as Sasuke took the seat next to him.

"Teme, you could sit anywhere on the plane you know," Naruto reminded as Sasuke smirked in satisfaction.

"Annoying the annoyer is more satisfying than you'll ever understand, dobe." Sasuke smirked to himself. That was such a good excuse.

Naruto shrugged it off after shooting the raven a glare before snapping his gaze back to the window as he felt the plane jolt forward.

"This thing is fast!" he exclaimed as he watched the ground below him until he jumped into Sasuke's lap when he felt the plane lift off the ground. "The hell? Get me off this thing!" he screamed as he tried to bolt to the emergency exit door several rows behind them until Sasuke grabbed him around the waist, shoving him back into his seat and fastening the seat belt tightly around him.

"Usuratonkachi," he insulted as he tightened the seatbelt roughly for emphasis.

"This – doesn't make sense. This shouldn't be in the air, there's no way this is possible!" Naruto stated becoming frantic as he watched the plane gain elevation.

"Calm down, dobe," Sasuke began as Naruto ignored him, his face pressed against the airplane window.

"This can't be powered by chakra. Is this some sort of ninjutsu?" he asked in alarm as the plane broke the clouds.

"Just close your eyes and–"

"Am I stuck in a genjutsu? Sasuke you frigid bastard–!" he began as he slapped his hands together in an attempt to break the illusion before Sasuke cut him off.

"I'm not doing anything! Like I'd waste my chakra on _you_," he stated in a growing state of irritation. "Now just…shut up," he suggested as he leaned back against the chair, satisfied to find that it reclined even if only just slightly.

"When are we landing? It feels like were going to fall out of the sky!" he yelped as the plane jerked from hitting turbulence.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke sighed as he rested his head against the back of the seat, closing his eyes as he tried to rest. "Just try and sleep."

"I want to get off this thing!" Naruto explained in a panicked tone. "This just doesn't–"

"Dobe!" he yelled as he yanked the blonde locks away from the window, slamming the fox's head into the seat in front of him. "Shut up," he repeated as the blonde squirmed under his grasp before he released his hold, receiving a glare from the blonde.

"Why a plane? Why not something safe like…a boat or maybe just getting there by foot?" Naruto asked, wringing his hands uncomfortably as his gaze once again shifted to the window.

"Ok, well when you're up to an eight thousand mile journey on foot and completely over water, feel free to let me know. I'd love to watch," he stated sarcastically as he rested his hands behind his head, praying that this might have settled the matter and that the blonde might do as he say and shut up.

"I can walk on water," Naruto replied as if this settled the matter.

"How long, dobe?"

"EH! NO!" the blonde screamed suddenly causing Sasuke to jump at the sudden outburst.

"Jesus! What?!" he asked in irritation.

"We have to take one on the way back don't we?" he asked frantically as Sasuke scowled in response.

"Dobe, seriously I'm going to choke you if you don't shut up," the raven replied in an aggravated tone.

Naruto was about to respond when he suddenly grabbed his stomach with one arm while his free hand covered his mouth before jumping over Sasuke's lap who grabbed the blonde's foot as it passed over him, sending him to the floor with a painful thud. Naruto shot him a look that asked Sasuke if that was completely necessary before bolting to the bathroom at the end of the plane, blissfully unaware of the one sitting right before him. Sasuke sighed as he rolled his eyes, smirking at the fact that the fox had such a weak stomach.

"I'll go see if he's ok," he stated, glancing at the snapped seat belt that did little to keep the blonde seated before walking down the length of the plane to the bathroom, noting to himself that it was impossible to hear anything Kakashi and Sakura were saying over the noise of the plane from only a few rows back. That could be…useful.

He reached the bathroom, knocking softly. "Dobe, you ok?" he asked as he saw the door was unlocked, according to the green 'vacant' sign near the handle. He turned it, opening the door slowly until he saw the blonde kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet. He turned his head slightly, catching Sasuke's eye before continuing to empty his stomach. Sasuke was unsure of whether to laugh or feel sorry for the blonde. He looked completely miserable but he was so adorable in his misery that it made him want to smile. He settled with rubbing the blonde's back comfortingly. Naruto stiffened slightly against the touch before relaxing once he understood Sasuke was only trying to comfort him.

"I didn't know you got motion sickness," Sasuke stated when Naruto leaned back, flushing the toilet.

"Neither did I," he stated as he sighed in exhaustion. He hated throwing up. It was painful _and_ exhausting and he hated feeling both of those things.

"Here," Sasuke said as he pulled out a scopolamine patch before brushing back the blonde's hair and sicking it on the skin just behind and slightly below his ear. "That should help ease your nausea." Naruto seemed to just stare at him incredulously for several moments before the raven asked him what his problem was.

"Why didn't you give that to me like…ten minutes ago when I was puking my stomach up?"

"Because I'm an asshole and I _love_ to see you suffer," he replied with sarcasm clear in his voice as Naruto scoffed in agreement.

"Frigid jerk," the blonde insulted as he rested his head on his drawn in knees.

"It wouldn't have helped anyway. It's not magic. It'll only help prevent any more motion sickness," the raven stated.

"Fine, whatever," the blonde mumbled into his knees.

"Here," the raven began as he filled a plastic cup with water before handing it to the blonde. Naruto took the cup, happy to wash away the bitter taste in his mouth.

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled before resting his head back onto his knees. Washing out his mouth had helped tremendously but he still didn't feel 100 percent.

"Do you still feel sick?" the raven asked as Naruto shrugged slightly.

"Kind of."

"Let me check that patch. I'll make sure I didn't put it too far away from your vestibular nerve," he stated as Naruto looked up to stare at him incredulously.

"How do you even know about all this?" he asked as the raven shrugged before leaning closer to the blonde, once again brushing back his hair as he looked at the location of the patch. But this time, it was much different than before. Naruto's breath hitched in his throat and he felt the heat rising to his cheeks. Maybe it was just his imagination but this time, the way Sasuke touched him felt so…passionate. Sasuke's hand snaked its way through the rest of his blonde locks until his hand was around the blonde's neck. Naruto had unconsciously closed his eyes, enjoying the endearing touch. Sasuke smirked after seeing the look on Naruto's face. If he wasn't an Uchiha, and his self control hadn't been as good as it was, he would have kissed the living day lights out of him right then and there. His cheeks were painted with an adorable tint of a blush, his eyes were closed and his lips were parted just slightly. He looked, for lack of better words, completely and utterly fuckable.

"Sasuke?" he whispered uneasily as he slowly reopened his eyes. Why was he feeling this way? What _was_ this feeling anyway?

Before he could stop himself, Sasuke felt his resolve snap. He was beginning to lean towards the blonde when the plane hit a violent amount of turbulence, sending his lips crashing onto the blonde's. It was far from passionate and nothing like a story tale, fate induced lip locking. Their teeth clashed, painfully digging into their lips before both pulled back quickly holding their mouths in pain as Sasuke let loose a string of obscenities under his breath.

"We're even now," Naruto stated with a soft chuckle after recovering from the shock of what had happened.

"What?" Sasuke asked through his hand.

"It's just like that day at the academy," he reminded in a tone of nostalgia. Sasuke recalled the day's events, inwardly laughing at the truth behind the blonde's words. In a sense, they _were_ even. But Sasuke didn't want to be even. He wanted the blonde to be so far in debt that coming out would seem impossible. With that in mind, he leaned in again to the unsuspecting blonde, this time steadying himself incase of turbulence, before stealing his lips in a soft kiss. The blonde immediately melted into the kiss, attempting to respond before the raven pulled back. He blushed, fearing he'd done something wrong. Did Sasuke not want him to react? And why was he smirking like that?

"Now _you_ owe _me_," the raven stated as Naruto's blush deepened further. What did that mean? Did Sasuke want Naruto to kiss him? God, the bastard was so hard to read. (Either that or you're just super thick Naruto). Unsure of what to do, Naruto figured he'd go with his instinct which was telling him to go for it. He started to lean back towards Sasuke to repay his 'debt' before the raven shoved him back so he was pinned roughly up against the wall, his wrists held in a vice grip above his head. Naruto blinked in confusion. Was this a dominance issue?

Before Naruto could investigate further into the issue, Sasuke leaned in, claiming his lips once more, this time much rougher and more passionate then before. Naruto responded without hesitation. It felt so right kissing Sasuke. And now he knew _exactly_ what those feelings were. Sasuke snaked one of his hands up the blonde's shirt while his other hand held his wrists above his head. Naruto moaned into the kiss as he felt Sasuke's cold hand rub his hardened nipple. Sasuke broke the kiss slightly as he trailed kisses down the blonde's chin and neck, biting down softly on the sensitive skin, hard enough to leave a bruise but soft enough for it to still be enjoyable for the blonde.

Sasuke paused slightly, lifting himself and the blonde from the floor before lifting the shirt over the blonde's head without releasing his wrists. Once the shirt was at his wrists, he used it to tie them together before taking out a kunai and stabbing it through the shirt and deep into the bathroom wall, unconcerned with the damage he was causing to the expensive piece of machinery. It was just a damn wall. It would survive.

Sasuke began running his fingers slowly down Naruto's chest, earning several restless trembles and moans of anticipation. The raven's hands slowly made their way to the hem of Naruto's pants when something clicked, bringing Naruto down from his euphoric state and causing him to tense anxiously.

"Sasuke," he began uneasily.

Sasuke immediately pulled away, worried he was taking it too fast. Naruto was returning his feelings with gusto. There was no reason to rush things if he wasn't ready.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked as Naruto bit his lip in confusion of what to do. One head was saying he should wait but the other was all for continuing. (Paha pun intended). It was extremely reassuring to see the raven stop immediately over just the mere apprehension of his tone. Part of him just needed to know he could trust Sasuke to stop if he wanted him to.

"No," Naruto replied after several moments. Sasuke smirked at the provocative position the blonde before him was in: hand's tied above his head, shirtless, blushing. "Don't look at me like that!" the kitsune scolded as he tried to pull his arms free. Sasuke only became more amused during his struggle and returned to his position in front of the blonde.

"It's ok that you're so hesitant, dobe. You're still a virgin, yes?" he asked, snaking his arms around Naruto who scowled at the raven before realizing the hidden message.

"You're not?" he asked disbelievingly. Sasuke laughed before rubbing his hand over Naruto's flushed cheeks.

"I am. But it won't hurt for _me_ either way," he stated as the words slowly sunk in to the blonde. His face went from relieved to hear that Sasuke, too, was a virgin to confused at what he meant by 'hurt' and then to a mixture of anger and panic when he'd figured it out.

"Says who I'm taking!?" the blonde almost yelled as tried to shove Sasuke away from him the best he could without having use of his arms.

"Naruto, just look at you," Sasuke began in a tone that was telling the blonde to get real, "And besides, I'm Uchiha _Sasuke_," he finished as if that settled the matter.

"Yea?" Naruto began as Sasuke raised an interested eyebrow, encouraging him to continue, "Well I'm–" he started before Sasuke cut him off with a rough shove against the wall, efficiently shutting him up.

"You're…what?" he asked with a smirk. Naruto bit his lip. He never thought he'd admit it, even to himself, but he loved to be dominated by Sasuke.

Sasuke took his hesitation as incentive as he closed in on the blonde, kissing him once more before trailing soft kisses down his neck and chest until he was at the hem of the blonde's pants. He roughly pulled off both his shorts and boxers in one quick tug leaving him shivering and naked. Sasuke eyed him with a smirk.

"Stop it!" the blonde yelped as he tried to cover himself, embarrassed that Sasuke was still completely clothed. "Sasuke, this is unfai–" he began but before he could finish, Sasuke's clothes had hit the floor and he found his legs had been lifted and wrapped around the raven's hips, Sasuke's fingers prodding his mouth, asking for entrance. Naruto immediately understood and began sucking on the digits, applying a supple amount of saliva in order to make it easier on himself. Once Sasuke felt satisfied, he snaked his hand down, prodding at the blonde's tight entrance before slipping in his middle finger. Naruto tensed against the pain.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked as he kissed the blonde's nose affectionately.

"No," the blonde lied through clenched teeth, "but like _you_ care."

Sasuke laughed at the blonde's natural reaction to lash out at him before roughly shoving in a second finger, scissoring his fingers as the blonde hissed in pain.

"God, take it easy," he scolded as he squirmed under the uncomfortable feeling.

"It doesn't hurt, remember?" the raven reminded as he inserted a third finger. After several more scissoring motions, Naruto began to relax to the feeling and Sasuke removed his fingers as Naruto whimpered softly at the loss of contact.

Sasuke positioned himself at the blonde's entrance before slowly pushing in. Naruto hissed and tensed in pain as he tried to withdraw further into the wall.

"Relax," the raven whispered as he paused halfway in, allowing for the blonde to adjust.

"Tch, it hurts," Naruto hissed through clenched teeth. Sasuke smirked before kissing one of his whiskered cheeks.

"Don't be such a wimp, dobe," the raven challenged as the blonde shot him an irritated look.

"Then you can take next ti – ah!" Naruto began before the raven fully thrusted into him, earning an angry punch in the chest. It seemed Naruto freed one of his hands and was quickly working on the other one.

"Dobe, how much kinkier are you going to let this get?" Sasuke asked as he bent over slightly – still fully sheathed in the blonde – as he grabbed a bit of wire and a few kunai. He strung the wire through the kunai and with a few swift flicks of his wrists, had the blonde perfectly pinned to the wall, one wrist, which was still tied in the shirt, pinned above his head while the other was pinned closer to one of his cheeks. Sasuke smirked at the provocative position, unable to stop himself from pulling out and slamming back into the blonde. Naruto grunted in pain, not having fully adjusted yet, but, with each thrust, was becoming overwhelmed with that euphoric white pleasure he hadn't ever felt before.

"Sasuke," the blonde moaned as he tightened his legs around the raven's hips who grabbed the blonde's member, pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Naruto almost screamed in elation but his mouth was covered with a chaste kiss from the raven. After the kiss was broken, Naruto knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Sasuke, I'm–!" he began before moaning loudly as he climaxed into the raven's hand. Sasuke soon followed as he felt the blonde's heat tighten around him.

Both were panting, glowing in the aftermath of sex. Naruto looked around him once, realizing that he just lost his virginity in a bathroom. _How romantic_, he thought sarcastically to himself. Sasuke slowly slid out of the blonde, leaning heavily against the counter as he caught his breath.

"Hey, you wanna let me go?" Naruto asked with a pout as he struggled half-heartedly against the bonds holding him to the wall. Sasuke smiled before tugging out each kunai and unwrapping the bonds gently.

Naruto sighed in comfort once he was completely released. They both cleaned themselves before getting dressed. Naruto was searching for his shirt when he remembered how it had been used and the damage Sasuke and dealt it. He turned towards the wall he had been pinned to, gently pulling the kunai out of his shirt as he scolded the smirking raven. After he received his shirt from the wall, he slipped it on, cursing the raven when he saw the hole going through the middle of the shirt.

"Relax dobe, it's fishnet so it's not like anything new is being exposed anyway. And besides, you're vest will cover it even if it is a big deal to you."

Naruto mumbled several more select obscenities before he pulled on said vest, zipping it up with a pout as the two exited the bathroom. As they were walking down the isle, Kakashi turned in his seat to gaze suspiciously at the two.

"Naruto," Kakashi began with a thick amount of suspicion laced through his voice, "that was some violent motion sickness."

Naruto seemed to blush feverishly as he rubbed the back of his neck in as a nervous reaction.

"I – well – it–" he stuttered before the silver haired man chuckled mischievously.

"Naruto, are your pants on backwards?" Kakashi asked as the blonde snapped his head in the direction of his pants with a panicked expression before finding they were on just fine. He looked up to find Sakura stifling her giggles with her hand and the man smirking with his one visible eye. "Aw you still give things away so easily, Naruto. But for once I can say you haven't _surprised_ me a bit."

* * *

Ok so that was it! just incase it wasn't really clear, the last line was Kakashi referring to the fact that he's always called the most unpredictable ninja and how for once he isn't surprised about Sasuke and Naruto being together. And um…as you can tell…I like Sakura and I don't like to bash her so I made her mature about their relationship due to the fact that since Shippuden, she's been really awesome.

I kinda got this inspiration when I was reading this interview Shonen Jump had with Masashi Kishimoto and they asked him what the world outside of the hidden villages was like and he said it was just like any normal city. I'm pretty sure he mentioned those cities had modern day technology so I figured, hey! What if…and you know the deal. So I hope you enjoyed this little plot bunny who was eating away at my head.


End file.
